The Best People have the Rottenest Luck
by katjacks14
Summary: Percy Jackson is going to visit to his mom while Annabeth is off on a quest in D.C.. Loki has escaped Asgard, with plans to reclaim the throne, but first he has to create some chaos on Midgard. The Avengers must to assemble to stop him, but with his rotten luck, Percy gets stuck in the middle. It's time to save the world… again. Percabeth. Lots of plot,humor,characterization,action
1. Prologue

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I'd like to start out with saying that this fic will actually have a plot and lots of action. I've been reading a lot of Avengers/PJO crossovers lately (and I mean A LOT). Trends that I've noticed are too much fluff, too much angst, and/or too little plot. I'd like to tell a story with this one.**_

 _ **For starters, this take place one year after the events of 'The Avengers' and directly after 'The Last Olympian'; therefore, this story will not have any of the HOO characters or Bucky Barnes (sorry!).**_

 _ **In addition, I'd like to state that this will NOT be an ALL action story. I want to build characters and relationships. I hope that you'll stay with me throughout the journey. I'll add humor (lots), a little fluff (just for relief and characterization), and I'll even venture into some deeper themes (for some zest).**_

 _ **If you have any questions, requests, or just want to give feedback, feel free to comment/review. Feedback is especially important because I am, for the most part, writing as I go along (don't worry, I still have a plot in mind!).**_

 _ **Finally, I do not own PJO or MCU.**_

 _ **Now that all of the formalities are out of the way and done with, let's move on the the juicy bit.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Kat Jacks**_

 _I now present to you..._

 **THE BEST PEOPLE HAVE THE ROTTENEST LUCK**

 _By katjacks14_

 **PROLOGUE - ASGARD**

Loki was bored. He sat in the far corner of his cluttered cell. Being the Prince of Asgard did have some perks, for Loki had been provided with book after book upon his request. Now, those books have all been read over and over again and thrown away, littering the white room.

He heard the outside dungeon door open, a scattering of footsteps, and it being closed again. Loki pushed himself off the cell floor and over to the semi-transparent gold barrier serving as his jail bars. It was time for the daily guard change. He put on a signature greeting smile as the new guard walked down the corridor riddled with with other cells identical to Loki's, minus the books, of course. Loki was positive that he was the only one in this uncivilized bunch of prisoners that bothered to pass the time with anything other the sulking and nursing his anger, not that he didn't also do that.

"What are you grinning at, traitor?" the guard sneered as he approached Loki's cell. Loki could see the guard was tall and buff, much like all the others that came day after day. His gold plated armor was matched with a flowing gold cape and a gold, horned helmet that he had taken off his head and placed under his right arm. Loki's smile got a little wider before it shrank. _Finally,_ Loki thought, _a guard that was stupid enough to taunt him._

"Should I not greet my brave guardian?" Loki replied, inwardly cringing at the praise he had just given to an imbecile.

"'Guardian'?" the guard questioned, original resentment turning to confusion. Loki knew he could wrap this one around his finger.

"Ah, yes, my dear Asgardian warrior. Do you not see this bunch of evil creatures I have the misfortune of being surrounded by?" Loki gestured to the cells around him, earning a low growl from the prisoners that were actually bothering to pay attention to the exchange.

"You put yourself there," the guard snorted. Loki only nodded.

"Yes, yes. And there is not a day that goes by without me regretting it," he effortlessly lied. Loki bent over and picked up the closest book to him, not even bothering to look at the title. "Here," he continuedas he held out the book towards the guard, "this is my favorite book, my friend. I have read it over a dozen times. It is the story of a traitor, much like myself, as you so wisely pointed out, who changes his ways. It gives me a hope that someday, I may be given a chance to redeem myself in the eyes of all dutiful Asgardians, such as yourself."

"Why are you giving it to me?" the guard inquired as he shifted his helmet to under his left arm reached out his right hand. Part of the golden forcefield dissipated, leaving a hole large enough for his hand and the book to get through. _This man is truly an A-class idiot_ , Loki inwardly sneered.

"Because I'm bored," Loki answered semi-honestly as he placed the book on his waiting palm. As soon as the book made contact, a great burst of green energy radiated across the entire dungeon. The guard was thrown to the stone floor, his helmet clattering a few feet to his side. As the green energy touched the cells' forcefields, they shattered, leaving the inmates free, who then started towards the dungeon doors, confronting the remaining guards and surrounding them, desperate to get out. Loki smiled as he stepped out of his own cell and onto the stone floor. He took a deep breath, breathing in the slightly less stuffy air.

"Much better," he said as he dusted off his cloak and stretched his legs. He looked down at the nameless guard, who was in the process of getting up. Loki shot out another burst of his green magic and the man fell back to the floor, paralyzed. Loki's form loomed over the poor guard as he bent over the golden-cloaked man to get his helmet.

"This'll do," he said as he placed his hand on it. The golden helmet started liquefying and the gold substance dripped from Loki's palm, into the grout of the stone. He then placed the dripping palm to the stone and a measly spark of green energy flickered out of it.

"Damn," Loki cursed, "not enough left to create dark energy." Suddenly, his face lit up and his evil grin turned to face back to the petrified guard, frozen to the ground. Loki stood back off the floor and placed his palm, covered in liquid gold, to the guard's chest, directly over his heart. All the guard could was stare, terrified, at the cruel, crisp blue eyes of the traitor Asgardian prince as the life was slowly sucked out of him and into Loki, fueling his magic reserves. As the last breath of life came from his lips, Loki pulled his palm off and sighed in pleasure.

"Oh, I needed that," he spoke and looked toward the glazed over hazel eyes of the man, whatever his name was. "Thank you, _my friend_ ," he mocked. Loki placed his hand with the remaining liquid back over onto the grout of the stone, with was still filled with the golden substance. The gold color soon turned to a midnight black as a portal rose vertically from it, just large enough for a man to walk through.

"Time to stir up some trouble," Loki said to himself, giving his trademark smirk. Not bothering to look back at the continuing chaos of the inmates trying to overtake the guards down at the end of the long corridor, Loki stepped into the portal.

Loki had a lot of work to do, for he _was_ coming back for the throne of Asgard. And it _would_ be his, this he knew.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **First off, I am so happy for all the readers and the reviews that I've received. In less than an hour, I already had three follows. Thanks for that ;)**_

 _ **I'd also like to say I am updating at least once a week so you won't have to wait too long and forget what the story is. I'm really excited to keep going because I have lots of ideas. I am writing a little everyday, some days more than others.**_

 _ **But enough about me.**_

 _ **As always, read and review (criticism is welcomed), feel free to make requests on adding characters, situations, conflicts, etc. There is already a plot in place but if you want to have something occur, I can always make do.**_

 _ **Finally, I don't own PJO or Marvel.**_

 _ **Love you guys.**_

 _ **-Kat Jacks**_

 **CHAPTER ONE - CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

PERCY POV

"PEERRCCYYY!"

I jolted up in my cabin bed, hitting my head on the way up.

"Ow," I groaned as a slipped my feet off the bed and onto the floor, pulling myself out of the comfort of my sheets. I threw on the pair of jeans with the least amount of rips in them and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Finally, I made my way to the door, pushing all the clothes that were blocking it to the side, already guessing what the source of the yell was.

"Perseus Jackson, I have been standing outside for ten minutes waiting on you. I tried to come in but your cabin is so messy that I couldn't even force the door open!" Annabeth ranted as I opened the cabin three door. I gave her an apologetic, lopsided smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl," I said as I revelled in the warmth of her embrace, burying my head into her golden mop of hair. "You smell like strawberries," I randomly commented, head still on her shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain," she giggled, "why can't I stay mad at you?" She sighed and pulled out of the hug, causing me to lose my pillow. "Chiron wants to see us at the Big House," she said, her smile fading. A wave of dread crossed over me as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me the way to the Big House.

"I don't wanna go in," I whined as we arrived at the front door. Before Annabeth could respond, Chiron opened the door, greeting us with a warm smile.

"Ah, Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson, here you are," he turned to me as he said, "I wonder what could've taken so long." He gave me his 'I-know-everything-that-happens-in-this-camp-and-that-you-slept-in' face and gestured for us to come inside.

The wooden steps creaked as we made our way up. Immediately, we sat down in the council room at the rounded table, claiming our usual chairs. It definitely felt a little weird with there only being three of us in a room that was normally occupied with over a dozen counselors. I sunk into my seat a little more, trying to find a comfortable position, but I soon realized there was no place as comfortable as the bed I just left. I sighed and realized that Chiron and Annabeth had started talking.

"...yes, I'm afraid so- Mr. Jackson, would you care to join the conversation?" Chiron scolded. I muttered an apology and sat up in my seat. Chiron sighed. "What I was telling Miss Chase here was that she has been sent on a quest." This caught my attention.

"A quest? This soon after the second Titan war?" I questioned, shocked. It had only been two months since I turned sixteen and we had beaten Kronos, or at least Luke had. I remembered how I tried going back to school, but I attracted far too many monsters. There was one specific incident that acted as the final straw in having Chiron make me a yearlong camper. It was the third time that a monster had come looking for me at school. This one was an enormous hellhound. It attacked me after the final school bell had rung, meaning everyone was leaving. I was minding my own business when it decided that it wanted to have a Percy-snack. During the fight, it knocked down one of the trees on campus after colliding with it. I was almost crushed while pushing two very bemused students out of the way. I quickly finished off the hellhound, but not without questions, or injuries, for that matter. My right leg had a minor fracture, along with my right arm, not to mention the wide array of bruises and scratches. In the moment, I remembered, I had sorely regretted having my father wash away the Achilles' curse on Annabeth's advise. She had said that I was too absent-minded and that I'd probably forget I had that fatally vulnerable spot on the small of my back and fall off my bed and die or something like that. Okay, now I'm getting off topic. Blame the ADHD. So yeah, Chiron manipulated the mist and blah blah blah. Now I'm basically on 'camp-arrest', meaning I'm not allowed to leave the borders for "my own safety".

Annabeth snorted a bit in laughter and Chiron rolled his eyes at my earlier question, meaning that is was probably the exact same thing Annabeth had asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he started, "Percy, do you remember when you left camp years ago to go after Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, who were on a quest to rescue Miss Chase and Artemis from Atlas?" Both Annabeth and I flinched at the names of our two dead friends and the memories that accompanied them. Nevertheless, I recalled how Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe stopped to rest at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, how I followed them, wanting to rescue Annabeth, how I saw Atlas growing skeletal warriors, and how he unleashed the Nemean lion on me.

"Yes?" I answered cautiously. I saw Annabeth through the corner of my eye, who was also nervous to hear what Chiron had to say next. I guessed this is the furthest they had gotten in their earlier conversation. She squirmed a bit in the seat next to me, obviously not liking her memories with Atlas either. I took her hand in mine under the table, a comfort to us both. Her warm hand gripped mine tightly with her fingers lacing into mine. An apologetic look crossed over Chiron's face as it looked like he was grappling with what to say next, obviously not liking bringing up the recollections of one of our darker ventures outside the camp. He shifted his body slightly to face Annabeth.

"Miss Chase, I am truly sorry to send you out this soon but you are the best person for the job. I cannot send more than one person this time, for this is a strictly covert quest and I know that the mass majority of the campers would have a much too difficult time trying to not attract trouble like a moth to a light-" Oh, I just _know_ he was talking about me "-Anyways, the Smithsonian is reworking their security systems and I need you to go and make sure that the recordings are erased and no clear-sighted mortals has seen them."

"But what about all the other places the Percy has been to?" Annabeth inquired, picking up on who the trouble magnet that Chiron was speaking of was. It seemed to me like Annabeth was open to the possibility of her going on the quest by herself.

"Overtime, I have been speaking with Lady Artemis, who has been cleaning up all the messes that have occurred on our quests. Unfortunately, her and her hunters are all on a lengthy mission, leaving only us to handle the aftermath. I believe that the Smithsonian is the only place she had not covered from Mr. Jackson's… _adventures_." Gods, it's like they totally forgot I was even in the room. I coughed, gaining both of their attentions.

"Why can't I go with her?" I asked, leaning forward, "I can be careful!" Hades, I didn't even believe me.

"Percy, even if you were able to be stealthy, your scent would attract half the monsters on this side of the country and your name would attract the rest. We don't need more messes on a mission to clean up one. Besides, you're on camp-arrest," Annabeth reasoned softly like the Athena child she is with Chiron nodding along to every word she spoke.

"Annabeth is right, Percy. She needs to do this," Chiron added firmly.

The dread started to sink in as I realized there was nothing I could do to change their minds and it only settled when I kissed my Wise Girl goodbye and watched her walk up Half-Blood Hill. She was gone on a quest where I wasn't there to protect her if anything went wrong.

I trudged back to my cabin, disgruntled. Camp-arrest was an utterly boring thing. Everyday, I got a little more homesick, wanting to see my mom and eat her blue cookies. But hey, I've broken out of camp before, so why can't I do it again?

I smirked and went to my cabin to pack and wait for nightfall. No camp could stop me when there were blue cookies at stake.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **Sorry guys, but this is going to be a shorter chapter. Hopefully another one will follow quickly after this one.**_

 _ **As always, read and review, as well as inserting any requests into your comments. I've already received a request that I am on the fence about. I'm thinking about putting it into the story because I do like the idea but it seems lots of these crossover stories are doing it. I still might make it part of the story, just maybe not the main focus. It might make an interesting story arc…**_

 _ **Also, requests do not have to be large story arcs or anything (they can though). They could be just a funny situation, two characters you want to meet/bond, characters I should include, or just filler. Let me know your ideas.**_

 _ **Finally, I don't own PJO or Marvel.**_

 _ **Here we go…**_

 _ **-Kat Jacks**_

 **CHAPTER 2 - THE BLOFIS APARTMENT**

SALLY JACKSON-BLOFIS POV

I have to say I wasn't all that surprised when my son came into our apartment covered in gold dust. It seemed to be a regular occurrence in our lives.

I was on the couch, cuddled up to Paul, who had just gotten home from work that day. We were watching _Game of Thrones_ and eating frozen dinners. It _was_ a peaceful evening.

"MOM! PAUL!"

Despite the ruined tranquility, Paul and I smiled at each other, knowing our son was home and safe. A warm feeling washed over me as we placed our dinners on the coffee table and turned to face our beaming son, who tackled Paul and I into a family hug.

Percy had been sent back to camp now for just one month, and I already missed him so much that seeing him filled a hole in my heart. It was difficult for me to send him away to be a yearlong camper, not knowing when I'd see him again. I knew I had to do it. I had to protect him the best I could.

Wait a minute…

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHY ARE YOU NOT AT CAMP?!" I sternly scolded pulling out of the hug and crossing my arms over my chest. His face froze for a moment before a red color rushed to his cheeks. He hung his head and scratched the back of his neck, a combination of shame and nervousness. He started mumbling something, no doubt an explanation.

"Percy, we can't hear you," Paul halfway chuckled, adopting both the role of a parent and a friend.

"You see," Percy started, pulling his head up, his sea green eyes desperately looking for something else other than us to face, "I… um… wanted some blue cookies…" In that moment, my palm met my forehead so suddenly that it probably left a red spot.

"Figures," Paul laughed from behind me. I couldn't stop a giggle from coming out of my mouth no matter how upset I was with Percy for endangering himself for food.

"I might as well start baking then," I said as I headed towards the kitchen, which was directly next to the living room, only separated by a countertop peninsula with bar stools. I heard Percy let out a sigh of relief as he sat down at the counter.

"So how'd you manage to get away from that centaur warden of yours?" Paul asked, taking a seat next to Percy.

"Chiron isn't the hard part, not until I get back at least," Percy explained, "the worst part is sneaking past the harpies that control our curfew. I ended up swimming around down around the point of Long Island at Montauk and circling back to Manhattan."

"Percy, that's almost 200 miles!" Paul exclaimed, obviously still not totally used to the whole 'son of Poseidon' thing.

"How long did it take you?" I asked, ignoring Paul's outburst.

"Since last night to about now. The longest part was the taxi ride and then walking here. Apparently New Yorkers don't like it when you give them drachmas for payment," Percy shrugged as I finished mixing the batter, adding the blue food dye, and placing the cookies in the oven.

"You should start carrying normal money if you begin making a habit out of sneaking out of camp," Paul suggested, now recovered from Percy's ability to swim great distances.

"Wait," I started in the ordinary worried mother tone, which seemed out of place while talking to a demigod, "how many monsters did you kill on your way?"

"What?" Percy said, who was unprepared for the question, "Um… none." He looked away as he lied, not wanting me to worry anymore.

"Percy, you're covered in gold dust," Paul stated. Percy sighed.

"Okay, so maybe a few." We looked at him, unbelieving.

"Fine, fine. More than a few," Percy finished. I sighed as I pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"Percy, you need to go back to camp tomorrow," I said, "It's not safe for you here."

"But, mom," Percy whined, "It's so boring! Annabeth went out on a quest and Chiron is keeping busy by giving _me_ all the brunt work he can think of!"

"Tomorrow, Percy," I told him sternly. He sighed in appeasement and took half a dozen cookies from the pan.

The rest of the night, Paul, Percy, and I spent talking, eating blue cookies, and finishing watching _Game of Thrones_. Percy then passed out in his bed, no doubt a result of him fighting those monsters and swimming what would probably be some kind of record to anyone else. Paul and I went to bed soon after.

The next morning, I packed a large container of the leftover cookies and a ziploc bag of mortal money. I woke Percy up, who responded with the classic "five more minutes, mom" and curled up in his blanket. After twenty minutes, he finally got up, hugged me and Paul goodbye, grabbed his stuff, and left the apartment.

I sighed at looked back at Paul, who gave me a loving, knowing look and pulled me into his warm embrace.

 _Percy, please take care of yourself_ , I thought as I heard him going down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **SO SORRY!**_

 _ **I hated not writing for longer than I said. I would say it was because of finals, which is partly true, but it was mostly because I wasn't feeling it. I know, it sounds awful. But I figured a little bit longer of a wait for a better quality chapter would be preferable.**_

 _ **So please bear with me and enjoy.**_

 _ **And, of course, I own nothing [, Jon Snow…].**_

 _ **-Kat Jacks**_

 **CHAPTER 3 - SMITHSONIAN NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM, D.C.**

 **ANNABETH POV**

"It's an easy quest," he said. "It would take no stress on you," he said. And I almost believed him. Chiron promised an 'in and out' type quest that would be completely stress-free. No monsters, no nothing. Come on, even _he_ couldn't believe that was true. I'm a demigod. Case and point.

Now I'm here, hunched over my laptop, _completely stressed_. I managed to sneak into the Smithsonian without anyone noticing and steal the copies of the tapes with my Yankee's cap, which was really a gods send. Except I have to go through all the outdated tapes to try and find the evidence of Percy's little 'visit'. This is the three hundredth tape and I am dreadfully tired of being cooped up in this little motel. I needed some fresh air and fast.

Giving up, I slammed my laptop closed and pushed it to the side of the bed. I switched into a set of running clothes with a convenient jacket pocket for my dagger. I grabbed a walkman that was so old and out of date that it would catch the attention of no monsters, and I popped in some earbuds, casually checking the tim

As soon as I'm out the door, I start running. All the pent up energy in me was pouring out as I paced down the sidewalk, making twists and turns where necessary.

Before I know it, I'm running past monument after monument, from the Lincoln to the MLK Memorial to the Washington Monument. I take in a deep breath as it gets harder and harder to keep up my pace. Eventually, my body betrays me and I'm forced to take up a slow jog. I hear what sounds like footsteps a good twenty yards behind me. The weird thing is that I noticed the sound of each foot colliding with the cement is much too quick and much to close. I realize the speed at which the mysterious runner is going at is nearly inhuman.

I later realized that _inhuman_ was wrong. These steps were _super_ human.

The steps get closer and closer. As they are coming up on me, I reach towards my dagger in my jacket pocket, thinking it had to be a monster attack. Just as I grabbed the hilt, I heard;

"On your left."

And then the monster, which was not actually a monster but a man with golden hair, was several paces ahead. I slowed to a stop, taking out an earbud, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. I realized that this _mortal_ just passed me. Not only did he pass me, but he taunted me.

"Oh, _Hades_ no," I said to only myself and the wind, for the man was about twenty yards ahead already, "no one challenges Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Savior of Olympus, and gets away with it." I slipped my earbuds into my pocket with my walkman, fearing they would fall out in the competition to come.

And then I was off. I sprinted ahead until I was only ten paces behind the golden haired man. I smiled to myself despite the intense struggle for air. Five paces. I was gaining on him. Two paces. I _would_ pass this man if it was the death of me. One pace. I pushed myself forward.

The look on his face as I said, "On your right," was priceless. The shock soon turned to a friendly smirk. He nodded to me and it was then that I noticed his striking baby blue eyes and straight white teeth. Oh how I wanted to punch him in those perfect teeth. Before I knew it, he sped up and passed me. I huffed a breath of annoyance and tilted my body forward.

It soon turned into a neck and neck race, with one of us pushing passed the other and then vice versa. It seemed to continue on forever even though it was only for a few moments. My lungs were on fire. I could barely breathe. I decided that my life was slightly more important than winning. _Slightly_. After a few more moments, I used the last ounce of my strength to push ahead by a few yards and then collapse. I was spread eagle on the middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily, looking up at the pinkish sky as the sun started to rise in the sky.

I hear the other man's footsteps coming to a halt and glance over to see him bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. He comes over and offers a hand. Reluctantly, I take it and he pulls me up as if I were a rag doll. I take a moment to admire his supreme strength.

"I haven't run like that in a long time, little lady. You sure got some legs on you, ma'am." I am a little shocked at the politeness in his brass-toned voice. I expected some sort of arrogant, pompous speech on how I did well for a girl or something like that. Not some kind of forties' mannerism.

"Thanks," I start hesitantly.

"I'm Steve Rogers," he held out a hand, "nice to meet you." I take it and shake.

"Annabeth Chase." For some reason I felt completely able to trust this man. I don't know if it was the sincerity in his voice or the all-American smile, but something about this guy had me hooked.

"So what are you doing in DC?" he said, trying to make conversation as he retracted his hand toward his abdomen, placing it there and leaning into it. Probably nursing a running cramp, I concluded.

"I'm going through some old tapes my boyfriend left me, but I'm only visiting. I live up in Long Island," I replied, not ready to completely confide in a stranger, no matter how genuine.

"Ah, New York. Are you from there?"

"Nah, I'm from California, but I've lived there since I was seven."

"I'm from Brooklyn myself," he replied. That surprised me a bit. I expected some place like Kansas. He had that farmboy timidness about him.

Before I could respond, his watch began to beep. He looked down, almost as if he was surprised that a watch would beep. He frowned a bit as he played with the buttons. Then came a sigh and he looked back up, somewhat disappointed.

"Sorry, miss. I've got to head back," he smiled. Back to where?

"It was nice meeting you," I said as he nodded and rushed off, forgetting himself a bit as he seemed overwhelmed. I wondered what could have caused the sudden shift in mood as a turned back to somehow find my way back to the motel.

Oh great, back to the tapes.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

 **TONY POV**

A chorus of 'Mr. Stark's and 'Tony's erupted as I stepped out of the Hammer Industries. I ignored them as I was escorted through the sea of press and into my limousine. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I sunk into the expensive leather. I grabbed a glass from and poured myself some whiskey from the mini-fridge. The meeting with Hammer Industries hadn't gone as planned. I was expecting some kind of deal proposition for mutual benefit, but, instead, I got and underhanded forced takeover deal presented to me through a dozen packets of laminated paper work, enough to fill my office. Justin Hammer, being the pompous jerk he is, tried to slip it passed me but I had not grown Stark Industries this much to let that happen. The meeting ended up with me basically telling Justin to screw himself and throwing the papers across the table.

 _Very mature, Tony_ , I could practically hear Pepper berate me. That was a conversation I was _not_ looking forward to. Pepper, being CEO, should have been the one to go, but she was swamped in paperwork. Consequently, I was basically surrogate CEO at the moment, a decision that she'd probably regret once she heard of what had transpired at the meeting.

I let my head fall back against the window in the back of the car. Happy glanced back through the rearview mirror, investigating the thump my face made when it collided with the glass. I ignored his sigh as I felt the car vibrate slightly as it traveled down the New York road. My eyes were half open in a relaxed state of simply watching the people walk by. I hadn't had a peaceful moment like this in a long time.

Of course some kid had to come along and ruin it.

I heard the screech of the tires braking before I actually saw him. Then I felt the impact as the car bounced back. My head was immediately up and I was ready for action.

Happy jumped out of the car, stopping traffic. I had to say that New York is not the place to do that.

"Stay in the car," Happy all but ordered.

I got out of the car.

I was hit by a myriad of sensations at once. The honking of horns, rough yells of city drivers not aware of the cause of the accident, stifled cries of those who were. The most prominent sensation, though, was the smell of blood. I rushed to the front of the limo, grimacing at the not so kid-friendly sight.

Happy was kneeling down next to a boy, who was lying next to a dog that probably dead. The boy's eyes were closed, his lips were parted, and I could see his chest rise and fall. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. There was an enormous and deep cut down his side, going clean through his orange, faded t-shirt and even going down through the side of his dark grey jeans to the knee. Happy held his head in his lap, probably to keep it stabilized. With the sharp jawline, high cheekbones, and sun-kissed complexion, I would've guessed he was considered good-looking, you know, without all the gory blood and patchy wounds. His black hair was matted with blood. It was then that I realized he had a massive head wound. Great. I can see the headlines, 'STARK SLAUGHTERS TEEN'. After the Hammer incident this afternoon, which was highly publicized, I'm sure the press would have a field day. I rushed to Happy, glancing quickly over to the dog. It was big. Actually it was probably the biggest dog I've ever seen. But I guess that didn't help it considering its neck was obviously snapped. Scratch that headline. It'll probably be more like; 'STARK SLAUGHTERS INNOCENT BOY AND DOG'. Oh yeah, add in some pictures of some pretty boy teen and a happy dog, and that'd definitely get them some income.

"Tony, call the ambulance," Happy barked while examining to the boy's head wound. I ignored him and went to grab the boy's legs, signaling for him to grab his head and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, obviously annoyed with my efforts. I sighed. This was getting us nowhere. People already had there phones out, documenting my headache.

"We're taking him back to the tower. I've got Bruce there plus the best medical equipment in the world. We want to avoid the press as much as possible." Before he could disagree, I started the moving the boy, giving him no choice but to help. Soon, we got him in the back seat and the dog's body in the trunk.

It was a long ride home with Happy glaring at me. Technically he hit the kid, not me.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

PERCY'S POV

"You want me to pay damages? To the car that you hit me with?!" This Stark dude is insane.

"Tony, I think you should rethink this," the redhead next to him scolded, arms crossed and glaring.

"Pepper, Happy said that he just ran out in front of the car. Why should I pay for that? I'm already paying for his medical bills!" He does know I'm right here, right?

"Happy also said that the dog was chasing him! Besides, there are no medical bills. You, like the genius you are, never took him to the hospital!" I think I was liking this 'Pepper' more and more.

I should start from the beginning. I was taking a shortcut through Central Park, trying to get to a busy road that would have a taxi available to take me to camp. Cutting the story short, a hellhound jumped out of absolutely nowhere, deciding that apparently it was hungry for a Percy snack. In the fight, I dropped my pen and started running, waiting for it to reappear in my pocket. Unfortunately for me, the hellhound chased me into traffic. Blah blah blah. This Tony Stark guy, who I'm pretty sure is that Iron Machine thing or whatever, hit me, practically kidnapped me, and took me to this medical center thing in his tower, which is actually kind of cool. So that brings us here, to this white hospital-esque room with a huge wall of windows that looks out of the Manhattan skyline.

"You mean that freaky dog on steroids that completely dissolved in my trunk and filled the thing with gold dust?!" Okay, he did have a point. This probably looked weird.

Before Pepper could respond, Stark dude turned to me, attitude completely reversed. His eyes were bright with a mischievous curiosity and the hints of a smirk sneaking up on the corner of his lip.

"So, random kid that dented my limo, what was that drugged up dog exactly?" Oh crap.

"Um… Let's go with either an alien or a hallucination. Your choice."

"Oh no no no, kid, you're not getting off the hook that easily." He stepped closer to the bed I was sitting up on, IV still in my arm. Pepper looked like she was going to interject, but I got to it first.

"Listen, mister robot guy," I said, pulling the IV out and getting of the bed, choosing to ignoring the flatlining sound of the heart rate monitor, "I really appreciate the whole child abduction. Truly, it's been fun. But I've really got to go. My life, that I'd like to remind you that you almost prematurely ended, does not revolve around your freaky curiosity about the glitter in your limo." I pushed past him and headed straight towards the massive glass door.

I almost made it too.

"Tony, you weren't picking up your phone. I have a lot of better things to do with my time rather than chasing you down. Fury wants to talk with yo-" The second redhead that had just barged through the door, stopped mid sentence. "Is this the kid that you almost killed?" She asked Stark guy without even glancing towards me.

"The news ran the story already?" Stark whined. "Pepper, didn't you take care of that?"

"I would've if I wasn't here trying to keep you from bankrupting this kid, whose name is Percy by the way, over medical bills that don't exist and car insurance that wouldn't even make a dent in our wallet, considering I'm the CEO of this company, which you are making a lot harder by going around hitting boys with cars and ruining business relationships with massive corporations!" Pepper was pretty out of breathe by the time she finished.

"Um… am I done here?" I said as I was slowly inching my way towards the door.

"NO." They all said, flicking their gazes over to me. I held hands up in surrender.

"Tony," the redhead started, "Fury wants a conversation. And you two need to stop acting like divorced parents and making me communicate between you. This is getting really annoying."

"Okay, Natasha, I'll go now," he started moved to the door before stopping and turning to me, "and you, stay." What was I, a dog?

I decided against protesting and plopped back on the bed. After all, all I had to go back to was camp-arrest. Stark and 'Natasha' went out the door and Pepper soon followed after giving me a few kind words of sympathy and translating Stark's orders to nicer words, nevertheless, telling me to 'stay'.

This was probably going to end badly. Just my rotten luck.


	7. Chapter 6

_**I own no things.**_

 **CHAPTER 6 - AVENGERS TOWER, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

 **TONY'S POV**

It's actually very exasperating dealing with all these unwanted guests in my, er, the Avengers Tower. First suicidal kid and now freaking pointbreak decides to visit.

I was making my way over to my office with Natasha, when I hear a crinkling. To my left is the god of thunder ransacking through my kitchen.

"Ah, here we go. Tarts of pop," the blonde murmmered as he plucked out a box from my pantry.

"Uh, ehem," I coughed.

"Son of Stark! Widow!" He bumbled over, pop tart in mouth, "I have the most urgent of matters to discuss."

"In my kitchen?"

"The location matters not. I fear I have grave news."

"I'm out of pop tarts?" Thor's brows scrunched with a frown. Natasha sighed next to me.

"Do you not see the treats in my hand?"

"Relax, pointbreak, it was a joke," I pushed around his ridiculously large frame and motioned for him to follow. "I've got to talk to Fury so you might as well tell him whatever you're so worked up about then."

"Of course, little man. I agree with your logic." He put the box down and I could swear I saw him smirk when I flinched and the 'little' remark.

"Aw, Tony, he called you small."  
"Taller than you."

"Not a big accomplishment," Natasha winked.

"I need new friends," I sighed.

"Hear that Thor, he thinks we're friends."

"I am honored."  
"Ugh."

As we walked, I wondered what actually could have happened for him to make to the trip here, especially with his whole rainbow-brick-road thingy not there anymore. I pushed open my door and went to the video screen, habitually pulling up Fury's information.

"Stark." His oh-most-beautiful face graced my screen.  
"Fury."

"Enough with the 90's pre-dance-off chitchat, Director, Thor's here too and he's got some news," Natasha pushed forward into view of the screen along with the Norse god.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Loki has escaped."

Perfect.

"We know," Fury stated. I glanced at Natasha, trying to get a measure on if that 'we' included her. I don't know why I even tried, her face remained its unrevealing self. "At least, we suspected. You just confirmed it. Stark, that's what I was going to speak with you about. We got two traces of dark energy. One unknown in Afghanistan and one right here, you, Thor. We suspect he's contacted the Ten Rings terrorist organization, the same that were responsible for your incident in 2008, Stark. Except, we don't exactly know what he's after, which is why we want you and Rogers, who is on his way from Washington, to go over and investigate."

"He is after my throne," Thor stated as simple fact.

"On Earth? No there's something else here," Fury rationalized.

"Hold up just a minute. Why can't you just get small, red, and feisty over here to do your reconnaissance for you," I protested, crossing my arms over my chest with what was definitely not a pout.

"I've got to go pull Clint's head out of his ass." I gave her a raised eyebrow.  
"Do I even want to know?"  
"Nope."

"Well then, when should spangly get here?"

"Right now," a perfectly-tuned voice spoke behind me.

"You always were one for dramatic entrances weren't you?" I questioned turning to speak to the captain.

"Says Tony Stark," I heard Natasha mumble beside me.

"Hello to you too, Tony," Steve conceded.

"Rogers, Stark, you leave tomorrow." And with that, he the screen turned dark.

"By the way Stark, there's a kid raiding your kitchen." I was already halfway out the door.

"You people need to stay _out_ of my kitchen." I stomped back the way we came, a trio of Avengers following me out of what I could only guess was having nothing else to do. I turn the corner to see the kid- Percy, I'm pretty sure was his name- sitting up on my counter swinging his legs and eating the same blueberry pop tarts that Thor had.

"Oh, hey dude, I-"  
"Get. Off. My. Counter." He tilted his head, shrugged, and hopped off without a care in the world, choosing to sit on a stool, propping his feet up on another. I opened my mouth again and was about to scold the teen again when - _BOOM-_ my windows got blown inwards.

And my shit day got even shittier.


End file.
